Girls over flowers
by FacelessSoul
Summary: Toby's life is simple. That was until he meet the famous posse in his new school that he start to questioned himself. Follow Toby as the F4's leader: Spencer, turns his world upside down. Will he hate her for life? Or will he fall in love with her? Because as everybody says, there's always a thin line between love and hate. (SPOBY ENDGAME)
1. Prologue

He was nobody. His family is poor, and he is working in the laundry shop that his family owned. He goes to a public school but keeps his grades good, for when he graduates, he will apply for a scholarship in college.

His mother always tells him to marry a rich girl. Because his mother thinks that, that's the only way they could, well, leave their poor status to upgrade into a better new one.

He would always listen.

But he doesn't care.

For he will always be the one who will have a choice in his life anyway.

After having enough money, his parents forced him to go to that exclusive school just a couple of blocks away from their house.

_A school for rich kids?_ He thought. _But I'm not rich._

He goes, anyway because apparently, as I was saying earlier, he was forced by his parents.

Grabbing his bag from the counter, he rode his motorcycle to his new school. Hoping that somehow, his messed up life would never be that much messier.

**-**  
**[A/N];What do you think? I'm new to this, so bare with me. I've been always a reader. And it takes me, like forever to have a courage to publish this.**

**Base from manga hana yori dango so don't be surprised if you happened to have heard this story/plot somewhere.**

**English is not my first language.**

**Unbeta.. So all mistakes were mine.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own pretty little liars, though sometimes I hope :)**

**Reviews are very much appreciated.**


	2. One

**PrettyLittleGleek 4-Life - we're based on the same story/manga [HYD]. I checked that one... and it's really weird because it's an all gay-girl people story. no offense :P anyhows, I will take this story to a different route though. I also changed the title to avoid confusions with the two_-one-plot-_different stories.**

**Anyways, enough of the talks, here's chapter one!.**

**Disclaimer: Again, I don't own Keegan's and Troian's SPOBY! I know, sometimes that fact sucks!**

* * *

_**Chapter One: The School, His Motorcycle, And meeting the Flower Four**_

* * *

It's weird, wearing a uniform that is totally not me. New school, for the new school year.

UGH! I hate this.

For instance, I should be happy right? So why I'm not... Err I mean happy, why am I not happy? Being enrolled to this exclusive school, I must be thankful to my parents, right? Even though they just sort of convinced_-forced _me.

I parked my old motorcycle in the farthest corner-iest-_if that's even a word _side of the parking lot at the school ground. I loved this motorcycle you know? I built this... I mean, I sort of just fixed this piece of garbage which I bought from a junk shop, but hey I worked for it. Really, really worked for it. I spent days and night, for this to work again. And it did, so I'm proud of myself. But compared to this cool_-expensive_ cars which we're piled up next to this. This motorcycle goes back to being just a garbage...you know what I mean.

As I walked my way into the front door, I realized how big this school was. It's literally twice_-thrice_ big as much as my older school. I saw some familiar faces, but I didn't talk to them, because I know that they didn't know me. Some of them were celebrities, if you must know. So this school was_-is_ really famous. I talked too much.

I was making my way in, when a huge crowd of students_-boys and girls _pushed me. LITERALLY. They were looking at something-_or at someone_ behind my back. I was trying to push my way in, but I really can't so I step back and looked at what are they gasping_-gossiping_ about.

Four expensive, good looking cars parked in the front of school premises.

When the door of the blue Porsche opened up, a girl with a blonde hair came out.

_Haystt, another brat girl with a good fortune._ I thought to myself.

"Do you know them?" A guy, with a British accent speak behind my back. I looked and shrugged. Why do I have to know them in the first place?

"That's forgivable, because you're new here. That's the F4 you're seeing right now."

"F4?"

"Flower four, that's what they called themselves." The door of a pink convertible BMW opened and a short brunette came out. "That's Aria Montgomery, the sweet lover girl. Don't look at her eyes because you might get hypnotize. Rumor has it, that she's likes older men. I mean how would I know right? I'm not that old to try. And little Blondie over there? That's Hanna Marin, also known as the player. Her motto is she always gets what she likes." The sky blue Burgatti Veyron and the red Ferrari opened up. Another two girls came out. "The one who came out from the Ferrari, that's Spencer Hastings. Belongs to the most influential family. She is also the richest compared to the other three girls. She's the leader of this group. And she got a beautiful eyes. But don't mess with her. She might be a girl, but she can certainly kick your ass."

I wasn't listening to any of the words that he said. My eyes totally laid on the shy girl who came out from the Burgatti. Among them all, who wore the arrogant_-proud_ smile smirk, she just looked so calm, so bored, so out of here.

"Who is she?" I asked him.

"Oh, I totally forgot. That's Emily Fields. She's the quiet in the group. Many people say that she's a snob, but I totally think that she's nice and just being misunderstood."

As the four of them walked their way to the front door, the crowd give them space. A girl, who's running, accidentally bumped with Spencer. She looked terrified, scared to death.

"I'm sorry." she's stuttering. Seriously? She's afraid of this girl

"Sorry? If saying sorry will fixed everything, then why do we need cops for?"she said with a sarcastic, angry voice. OH, for a girl, she can be really that scary. But I'm not saying that I'm scared of her. Just to be clear.

"Easy Spence." the blonde girl, I think her name is Hanna, interjected. "You don't want to scare this little girl away."

"Han's right Spence, just let her go, besides it's the first day. Maybe she's just one of the new." The shorter girl agreed.

"OK, besides I don't think she would stick here for a little longer. Because she's leaving. If not later, well maybe sooner."

"How did you know that Spence?" Hanna asked, a little confused.

"I just got this feeling." The evil smirk appeared on her face. "Let's go girls!" Hanna and Aria linked arms with her.

The shy one, Emily, stayed for a little while. She bend, help the girl with her books and gave her a weak smile.

"Don't mind her. She's just having a bad hair day." the girl_-and I_ smile for her lame attempted of comfort/joke. They both stand up. "Just go to the other way whenever you see her, OK?" the girl just nod. "Good morning"

"Em!" Spencer shout from the corridor. "Are you coming or what?!"

"Coming!" I saw her smile went back to that shy, calm and bored expression.

Among the Flower Four, I think Emily is definitely the nicest one. She's shy and cute. I think we could get along.

The bell rings.

"UGH!" I sighed. First day of class, is not really my thing. And this big school-

"I'm Wren." I was pulled out of my thoughts when the man with the British accent approached me.

"Toby."

"I think that's the bell.." he looked like he wanted to leave but can't because apparently he's stuck with me.

"Oh right, right. See you later."

"What's your class? You might want me to show you around because you're kind of new here."

I hesitated for a moment. I might be disturbing person for all I know."No, I'm fine. I'll find my way."

"Seriously? This school is big as hell. You might get lost."

"OK, English with Mr. Fitz then."

"You're just a one lucky guy, I'm also heading there so there won't be a problem." I just smile and nod. Things here wasn't that bad as I thought... at all.

* * *

**[A/N]: so what do you think? Shall I continue this? **


	3. Two

**So I see that this story was just being ignored :(**

**OUCH T.T I'm really really sad**

**But I will update, because I really want this to work.**

**ENOUGH OF THE DRAMAs!**

**Here comes the chapter two.**

**DISCLAIMER: PLL's not mine :(**

**YAY, excited much for the PLL premiere tomorrow![ASIAN Country]**

* * *

**_Chapter Two: It started with a fight_**

* * *

It's lunch break.

I'm alone, because apparently Wren wasn't around.

I haven't seen him since English period, that's the only class we have together.

I took my sit from the farthest corner of the large cafeteria. I'm so happy that my mom made me a lunch because the food here was crazy expensive. It's like, my whole allowance for a year was just enough to buy a sandwich or maybe a hamburger. It doesn't matter. As long as I don't get to starved, I'm eating what's in my bag_-lunchbox_.

The door of the cafeteria opened and the F4 walked in. All I can see was guys longing looks and girls insecure facial expressions. I mean, what the hell, is this group a big deal to all of them?

UGH, I feel so alone... AGAIN.

_I wish Caleb was here._

As I looked back, I saw that a clumsy boy tripped and fell in front of Spencer. Everybody makes an oh-ow sound as his ice cream literally flew to Spencer's black boots. He's really in a big trouble.

"YOU RUINED MY BOOTS!" Spencer shout, angry like a madwoman.

"I'm sorry." the guy bowed and knelt in his knees.

"You're sorry wouldn't change anything! You ruined my boots, how were you supposed to pay for this? It costs $1000! For your information! Huh?!"

"I'll pay. I know we're not that rich, but I'll find a way. Maybe I'll work in McDonald's forever just to pay for it. Just please don't kick me out of this school-"

"Lick it. Lick it and I'll forget that it happened."

What? Are you freaking kidding me? A girl, making a guy lick her boots?

The guy looked frightened but just nods.

This made me stand up. It's too much, I can't watch some pretty brat step on some mans dignity. Before he was able to lick it, I shout. "Don't lick it!" Everybody just give a _what the fuck_ look but I don't care. Dignity is one of the few things I have, maybe his too. "Dignity's all you've got." I walked to his place and help him up. "You already said your sorry, if she doesn't accept it then it's her problem."

Spencer just give me a wide-eyed look.

She's surprised I guess.

She turned to her friends_-posse_ and laughed.

"Ow! Someones not scared!" She mocked me like she'd done this many times before.

"I'm not scared of you." I said with a lot more self-confidence. "You're just a girl..." I looked at her other friends. "You and your posse."

She just give me this _what-the-fuck-are-you-talking-about_ look and smirk.

"Four words." she walked inch towards me. "From the leader of F4." Inched a little more. "YOU ARE DEAD MEAT."

I should be scared right?

But I wasn't.

Not a bit.

"Ok." I looked back and saw that the clumsy boy I helped, he's gone. So maybe I was all alone by myself.

I walked back to my table, finding that my food was thrown to the ground.

**_You should have just been quiet_.** Somebody whispered behind my back.

OK, I'm in a big big trouble!

I just put my lunchbox at my bag and leave the cafeteria.

I saw Wren walking towards me. Finally, I'm not that all alone.

"Hey what's up?" I remembered his British accent.

"Fine." We continue to walked until we reached the lockers.

"You know, I'm so sorry if I bailed on our launch. My Chem teacher held me, I was stuck in the moment."

"It's forgivable." I opened my locker and see a red card stick inside with a note saying 'You've been marked. You're dead meat.' I get it and asked Wren. "What's this?"

He looked surprised and a little bit of scared. "Oh my god! It's a red tag" he lightly punched me in the arm. "What did you do?"

"I just help a clumsy boy whose being bullied. What does this mean?"

"You've been marked. You're the new target of their followers. I mean they are very influential, they have this sort of fans."

"Fans? Are you kidding me?" It was out of raged but I walked back to the cafeteria. I spotted Spencer and her posse laughing and chatting. I walked as fast as I could. Just when I was already in Spencer's front, I immediately stick that so-called red tag to her forehead. "The last time I checked, helping a guy being bullied wasn't a crime."

Hanna's the first one to moved, removing the red tag in Spencer's forehead and throwing it in the ground. "Eww."

"Oh yeah, it wasn't really a crime." The shorter girl-_what's her name again? Aria?_ said.

"So what the hell is wrong with you?! Putting that note-"

"Red tag" Hanna corrected.

"I don't care!" I'm really pissed, and when I get pissed, I shout. "Putting that note to my locker just proved me one thing...you're all cowards." I looked at everybody in the cafeteria. "You too are all cowards. Worshiping this group, listening to every words they say, they were also human, like us. Just because they were dressed with diamonds doesn't mean that they we're, in any other way, different from us."

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

_**"How dare you to talk to our F4 like that?"**_

_Crack._

_Crack._

_Crack._

Eggs just came out from everywhere. They were throwing eggs on me. THEY WERE THROWING EGGS ON ME!

I run!

Run and run and run.

Just as I stepped outside the front door, flour was poured all over me. I looked up, there were people in the second floor. Maybe they were the ones who poured the flour.

It was a mess.

I was a mess!

I run again. I was going to get my motorcycle, maybe go to my house and will never be back here again, when a beautiful sound of a violin reached my ears. I walked and walked and walked. I need to find whose playing. Maybe he or she is not like the others. Maybe he or she doesn't care about this F4 at all.

I was stunned to find Emily sitting in the bench at the back part of the school. When she saw me, she stopped playing.

"Please continue." She just looked to me, from head to toe, and shake her head.

"So you're the new Spence's toy?" She sound so calmed. As I walked near her, I became nervous. Not that nervous scared, just nervous. It's like my heart's wanted to jump out of my body. "Sit beside me." She patted the sit next to her. I gladly took it. She reached her pocket, pulled a clean handkerchief and try to clean some flour from my hair. From our position I can see her beautiful features. Her dark chocolate eyes. Her nose. Her lips. She's just so...flawless. After like 30 seconds, she gave up and just give me her hankie.

"Why are you so nice to me?" I asked, I'm just a little confused.

Instead of answering she just stood up and give me a nod. "You might want to go home." And with that she walked back to the building, leaving me. Then suddenly I remembered that I still have her handkerchief.

"Hey! Your hankie."

She didn't look back, just keep on walking while saying. "That's already dirty, you can throw it."

I just smiled, put it in my pocket and go home.

* * *

**[A/N]: well it's really hard to talk to myself, I found out :(**

**REVIEWS MAYBE?**


	4. Three

**Disclaimer: I love keegan but no, he's not mine :(**

* * *

_**Chapter Three: The Piggy Four**_

* * *

I'm surprised that I still have a courage to go to this school. I mean, it's just my second day, I should enjoy being enrolled in this exclusive school, right? But please remember what happened to me yesterday. Spencer and her posse_-well maybe except for Emily_ gave me a red card. And with just like that, my life's turned into a living hell! I should tell my mom to transfer me again to another school. Or maybe I can go back to my old school where my best friend Caleb's studying. I don't know, I wish I could.

I don't want to upset my mom. I'm her only child. So she expects and wants what's best for me. I don't blame her, with our status in life, I know where she's coming from.

I parked my motorcycle in the garden located at the back part of the school_-where I found Emily yesterday_. It's better to be safe than sorry. I don't know what I might do to those little girls, if their fans try to steal or break my precious motor. I'm so angry at them. They were being spoiled immature brats.

People's been pushing me on my way to the lockers. Somebody, I think he's an athlete slushied me. I mean, who the fuck does that? I'm trying to control my temper. I am way more matured than him, I could handle this. I'm just happy that I brought a pair of clothes in case yesterday's incident happen again. Guess what? It already did, so yay!

Mr. Fitz didn't accept me in his class. He said that he should keep his students away from danger, and he thinks I will bring danger so he literally kick me out his room.

It's been so frustrating.

_Is he also afraid of the F4?_

I mean, he works here, shouldn't he have at least power to not be afraid of them?

Wren being Wren didn't attend his class too. He insisted that he is a friend and that he didn't want me to be alone.

"I'm sorry Toby. I heard that you really pissed Spencer off yesterday." He gave me a hug.

"Guess you'll skipping classes too?"

"Yeah, I don't want you to be alone."

I just nod at him, he is really nice.

* * *

I got a chance to ditch him when he goes to the men's room. I just want to be alone because I'm so angry at Spencer! She did all this. And also her little minions.

I run as fast I could into the rooftop. It's class time, I think no one was in there.

"I hate you F4!" I shouted, because I need an outlet for my anger. "YOUR GROUP's NAME WASN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FLOWER FOUR! IT SHOULD BE PIGGY FOUR!" I shouted again and punch the wall.

"Can you please me a little more quiet?" I remember that sweet little voice. "I'm trying to get my sleep." I looked at the left corner and sees that she is lying flat on the ground with her closed eyes. With her clothes that expensive? She literally will do that? I mean lying on the floor.

"What are you doing here?" I asked her, shouldn't she be in her class? Taking notes or listening to her teacher?

"I already told you my reason, I'm here to get my sleep." She sits up. "Did Spencer did something again? You are so angry at us."

"No, not you." I said as a matter of fact.

"But I'm part of the F4, and you're angry at them, so you're also angry with me."

"No you're different." I said at took a sit beside her. "You're not like them, maybe you're just one of them, but you are not them."

"I'm one them. I've been friends with Spencer since diapers. We all grew up together, what made you think that I'm different?" she said looking into my eyes.

I can see the honesty.

I can see her confusion.

"You're nice to me. I mean, you're nice to all of people, even if they weren't that rich as you."

"I'm not looking at people's status. I helped them because I can, not because I want or don't want to."

"I better get going." I stand up and make my way to the door. "Piggy's for Spencer. I hate her. I can never hate you." she didn't answer, just lay down and try to get her rest.

_She's really a snob._

_But it's cute, I like it._

* * *

Caleb and I worked at the towns bakery shop. We're both cashiers and waiters, so it's really a lot of work to do. Lucky us, Tuesdays doesn't get that many customer so we get to have our little chit-chat, mostly about what's happening in my new school.

"I wish you also go to that school Caleb. It's like a living hell." I sigh.

"So want me to experience hell too?" he laughed. I just punch him. "No, seriously I thought we're bros."

"I just want my bro to help me."

"Well, do you want me to kidnap that Spencer? Torture and leave her in the river with no clothes?" he looked at me seriously.

"You can't seriously do that!"

He laughed hard again.

"Of course I'm kidding..." he placed the tray he's carrying in the counter. "So any chick who got your attention?"

"Nah." I shrugged. "It's too early for that."

"Come on Toby, there got to be some shy little girl, who caught your attention."

"Shy little girl? I can named one."

"I really did know you Toby."

"There's this one girl from F4-"

"I thought you hated F4." Caleb interjected, cutting my sentence.

"Well, maybe the three of them. This girl I'm telling you, she's special. Among the four, she's the nicest one. And she knows how to play violin."

"Oh man! You got it hard. I know you have soft spot for chicks who knows how to play instruments."

"Her name's Emily. Emily Fields."

"Fields?! You mean The Fields who owned a car company? The Fields who owned a clothing line in Paris? The Fields who owned-"

"Stop right there. It's really getting into me you know."

"Man, how can you get her if you don't even owned anything besides your cheap piece of a junk motorcycle?"

"Really, Caleb? Are you really my bro?"

"Of course, I'm your bro." he put his arms around me. "I'm just telling you the truth."

"Well, thank you then." I shrugged and went to counter to get one cookie.

"Well, can you at least tell me, if you think she likes you too?"

"I don't know Caleb. We've talked for like thirty seconds, and most of that conversation, I talked."

"Well, can you at least tell me who are this four girls heading to the bake shop?"

I looked outside.

**Positive.**

"It's the F4. Quick hide me." I ducked at the counter.

I heard Caleb talking to the girls.

_Please don't go to the counter. Please don't go the counter._

Someone poked me from above.

I looked and saw that it is Emily, just leaning at the counter and giving me this confused look.

"What are you doing there?" She asked, so loud that I can hear the other girls walking towards the counter.

_I need to find something_. I saw the tissue box.

"I'm just getting the tissue."

I stand up and saw the three girls smirking_-obviously Emily just looked so bored_.

Spencer walked to the counter.

"So what do you recommend courageous boy?"

I gulped.

_Am I in a big trouble again?_

* * *

**[A/N]: so you see, I'm really updating everyday. I'm not that hard to please, just click the review and maybe I will update sooner than you think.**


	5. Four

**HEY ! THANKS TO THOSE WHO REVIEWED THE LAST CHAP !**

**AS I PROMISE, HERE COMES CHAPTER 4**

**Disclaimer: Yeah, I know the PLL's awesome. You know, life is so unfair... so it's totally not mine T.T**

* * *

_**Chapter Four: The Bake Shop disaster**_

* * *

The F4 ordered every sweets available in the counter. They just took a bite but never really finished it_-well expect for Hanna who finished every sweets they had._

I saw Calebs flirtatious looks at Hanna. I know he has things for blondes, but what I didn't know is that, he likes rich girls.

Hanna seems to be buying it. She's totally returns the small deeds of Caleb_-now the flirt Caleb, nickname bestowed none other than myself._

"Tony, why don't bring us hot choco?!" Spencer shouted from their sits.

"It's Toby not Tony not Tori or whatever." I retorted.

"I don't care!" She sound so irritated. "Just bring here our mugs! Remember that we are paying for your services!"

The truth is, since they got here, a lot customers came in. It's funny because there's more customer today than any other day in the history of this bake shop. Caleb and I were literally running from one table to another. And the F4's only making it worse by calling us, every time we got like time to breath, they were paging us to bring there new orders.

As I bring their new orders, I can see Hanna's exciting expression, Aria's sorry smile, Spencer's annoyed as hell looked and Emily's bored face. It's really funny how they've got to become friends despite their different personalities.

"I told you to bring hot coffee Tomy!" Spencer shout, pouring the hot choco on the floor.

"Spence that's rude." Aria said.

It's Toby!

MY NAME'S FREAKING TOBY!

"You told me to bring hot choco." I turned to Emily to find support. She just looked at me.

She never agreed to what I said.

_I'm disappointed._

_Maybe, she's right._

_Maybe, she's one of them._

I walked back to the counter. Caleb saw my disappointed facial expression and tried to ask but I just shrugged. I don't want to talk about my broken heart right now.

I literally throw the four cups at the trash bin. Emily's right, she's no angel compared to those devils.

Somebody held my arms from my back. And because I'm so angry I shrugged and hissed.

"What do you want?!"

"We're leaving." I looked at whose talking. It's Emily.

"Why so sudden? Weren't you done playing with us?"

"Spencer will never be done playing with you. It will just make things worse if I took your side." Again I can see her sincerity. "She'll make your life a living hell, if you keep talking to me."

"But why? I don't understand."

"You know, she never liked to share toys with me." Is that what she thinks of me? A_ toy_? "Anyway, I'm just here ask if you can make that four cups to go." She handled me her credit card. "Here, just please make it black. Spencer doesn't like her coffee with milk."

_I feel guilty._

She trying to say sorry for not standing up for me.

In her little own way of course.

I never got a chance to talk to her again after that.

When the F4 leave, so did the other customers.

Haystt, I'm so tired.

"Caleb, you're still alive?" We're lying on the floor, after cleaning the whole shop. We're really so tired.

"Yeah, I'm still breathing." We both sighed out of relief.

"She's different." I just blurted out of nowhere

"You mean Emily?"

"Yeah, Emily's different, but I'm talking about Spencer."

"So you're talking about Spencer now?" Caleb sounds nonchalant. It seems like he's just to tired to actually care.

"She's so different. I've never seen someone that so greedy, so spoiled, so such a bitch. She's definitely the most evil person in the world."

Caleb stood up.

"We better get going. It's getting late." He helped me to stand up. "All I just have to say is that, you need to be careful about that anger towards Spencer. Always remember that she's still a girl and you are a boy."

I grabbed my bag from the table and head towards the door. "What is that supposed to mean?"

**"The more you hate, the more you love."** He just leave me there, standing alone, because apparently what he just said made sense to me.

_I can't love her._

_I will never love her._

_I like Emily._

_That's final._

I got out of the shop. I need to be sure of what I like. And I like Emily so its settled.

* * *

As I was walking my way home, somebody grabbed me from one of the darkest street of that town. I remember struggling and fighting for my dear life, but the person just seems so strong, I could not overtake him. He made me inhaled something through his hankie. I blacked out after that.

* * *

**[A/N]: such a short update eh? I'm so sorry, it was made in the seminar I attended earlier, I promise... my next update will be longer.. penny's for your thoughts? Nah, just hit reviews and make my day already!**


	6. Five

**I'm at least happy that you are enjoying my story !**

**It's my pleasure!**

**and no it's not based on boys over flower .. as I already mentioned in the earlier chapters.. THIS WAS BASED ON HANA YORI DANGO.. I google translate it... says its boys over flower.. since the F4 are girls .. then It's GIRLS OVER FLOWER!**

**EVERYBODY, lets just pretend that I clearly didn't say any of that... **

**haha..**

**anyway, here's chapter five~**

**DISCLAIMER: I've seen PLL's LATEST EPISODE and no, I mean yeah it's fantastic, BUT NO IT'S NOT MINE!**

* * *

_**Chapter Five: Lady Arrogant **_

* * *

I woke up surrounded by people-_female_ I do not know.

"Where am I?" I asked, I was trying to sit up but find that I was tied to the bed post and I realized that I'm also naked.

NAKED?!

I shrugged. It's doesn't matter if I hurt them_-girls_ but I needed to get out of here.

"Just let me go!" I shouted. Apparently I can't do anything except for that.

"Sir, please... just let us do our work."

What? Let them do their work?

They are freaking working in my body?

What? Are they nurses? Are they trying to get my kidney and sell it?

"It's Lady Spencer's order to make you presentable."

Lady Spencer?

It's all because of Spencer?

"But- why?" I stammered. I don't know what to say.

"The Lady will be meeting you later."

I just nods and let them do their work.

Because that's all I can do.

* * *

I was dressed into this Armani Suit when I came out of that room. A guy, lead me to this another big room where I get to wait for Spencer. It's huge here. It's like a mansion or a palace, maybe.

I looked at the big mirror in front of me. I looked so different. Well, I know that I am handsome, but dressed into this suit, it surely makes me even more handsome.

"Done looking on how money can certainly changed a guy's appearance." I can see her reflection at the mirror. The sudden anger I was feeling earlier came back. I spun to face her.

"What do you want?"

"Oh, Toby I'm not done playing this games." She shrugged then smirked.

"What is this? Are you that so desperate that you are buying me now?" I took a step towards her.

"Please sit." She pointed at the soft couch in her left. "We have a lot to settle down."

"I am not sitting there-"

"I know what you want. You are new, you wanted to be famous. Yeah, I know because you know I'm not that so stupid." She sipped from what she was drinking earlier when she entered this room. "You just need to surrender. Be a new member of the fans, talk to me when I talked to you. It's so simple. Life gets better. It's a win-win."

"You act all high and almighty, but in the end you're just hiding behind your father's wealth." I practically shout it to her face.

"Don't talk so big when you've never earned anything on your own." She sounded nonchalant like she's not annoyed on what I had just said.

"That's it. I'm leaving." I turned towards the door.

"But we haven't settled anything at all."

"Because we are not settling anything." I opened, walk out and closed the door. Outside I can hear her say.

"You're going to lose! Spencer Hastings' always a winner on all the games she plays! A week! Heard that? A WEEK!"

I run.

AGAIN.

That's the only thing I am good of.

* * *

**DAY THREE.**

Am I some sort of a monster? No one is coming within five miles of me.

I parked my motorcycle and walked inside the building. No one's looking straight into my eyes. They were like scared, or something. I don't know, maybe Wren know anything about this.

I saw him heading to the lockers, when he sees me, he literally walked the opposite direction. What? I thought we were friends? What am I thinking? Of course we will never be friends, because the F4 red tagged me. And from what I've research, some incidents about this always ended up being bullied, tortured and forced to transferred out. Spencer said something the other night, like a week. What is that all about? Is she guessing that I'm leaving after a week? No I wouldn't.

* * *

It's Wednesday, luckily my class with Mr. Fitz is in the last of my schedule. So for now, I have Trigonometry Room 306. As I walked into the class, I can sense everyone's eyes on me.

"Excuse me?"

The teacher looks at me. "Yes? Are you in this class?"

"Yeah, my name is Toby, here's my time sched." I handled him my class schedule.

"Oh I see." He just nods then continued on lecturing.

I looked for a vacant seat. I can Spencer's smirking face, Hanna's looking at her phone, Aria is doodling at her notes and Emily... where is Emily by the way?

I saw someone's sleeping at the back. It's Emily, guess she's sleeping again. So F4's here? ARGHH! Kill me now.

I found out there's no seat available. "Excuse me again Sir." he stopped writing on the board and looked at me. "There's no vacant seat."

"Guess you need to ask for a new one in the office."

Everyone burst into laughter. I guess this is the same frank. And I guess F4's the reason behind this again. I just shrugged and went to the back part of the room. I just leaned, I can still hear girls giggling because of my lacked of seating.

* * *

I made my mom cook a lot more food for my lunch. I mean yes, I'm a growing man, but besides that I wanted to be prepare for the franks that the F4 might pull this afternoon. It's vacant, students can do whatever they like. I can see the F4 talking in their lockers, they looked at me which means they were also talking about me.

"A week!" Spencer said just a little too loud for me to hear.

"5 days." That Hanna girl said. What? Are they betting on how long I would stay?

"3." Aria said smiling. "What about you Em?"

"It doesn't matter." Emily said without missing a beat.

It doesn't matter?

IT DOESN'T MATTER!

OF COURSE IT FREAKING MATTERS.

"How are we going to bet?" Hanna asked too excited about the bet _'thing'._

"I don't care."

"You're killing the mood Em!" Spencer sounded so irritated. "Let's go girls, I heard someones breaking someone else's motorbike." She looked at my way and smirked.

Someones breaking...

Someone else's motorbike?

But I'm the only-

HEY THAT'S MY MOTORBIKE!

I run as fast I could into the front door. I saw bunch of people and I can hear cars honking. I pushed my way out and saw that my motor was being pulled by one of the sports car I've seen earlier.

_I can see it bump to every stone._

_I can see that it's being scratch._

_I can see it's breaking into pieces._

I wanted to cry, but I wouldn't because I feel much more angry.

Spencer's still playing this game.

I go to the place where I saw her posse earlier before I got out of the crowd. They were there, laughing. I felt adrenaline pump into my system. Maybe Spencer likes me, maybe she's doing this to get revenge because apparently I don't like her. I like Emily.

_*light bulb*_

Emily?!

I can get back to Spencer if I kiss Emily.

I immediately go there place and get her hand. I closed my eyes, pulled her closer to me then kiss her on the lips.

Her lips were soft just like I imagined it. It was fantastic but I needed broke the kiss to see Spencer's reaction.

When I opened my eyes I saw a light brown eyes staring at me? Light brown, I thought Emily's eyes were dark chocolates?

It's wide-eyed just like the ones that Spence-

_**SLAP.**_

"Why did you kissed me?!"

I touch my cheek, I can still feel Spencer's hand in it. It burned like hell.

It made me snapped back to reality.

_I kissed Spencer._

**I KISSED SPENCER?!**

I immediately looked at Emily and saw her confused and surprised facial expression.

**_I KISSED SPENCER IN FRONT OF THE WHOLE SCHOOL!_**

_WHAT AM I THINKING?!_

_I AM SO DEAD MEAT!_

* * *

** [A/N]: Ok, I lied, I promise to make this chapter longer, but looked it's just a thousand of words. ANYWAY! I know that the kiss was sloppy - I am not so good about describing such things, my apologies. REVIEWS of what you think about this one of the hell chapter. **

** I am thinking of making Emily straight here. I mean, Emily's gorgeous and she will looked good with chace crawford right? I'm still thinking so you might want to help me.**

**PS. I've been able to checked the first 2 chapters [including the prologue] there's a lot of minor changes. There's no need for you to reread it again, I'm just saying this because I am so proud of myself.**

**AND another thing. I AM A FILIPINO :) JUST YOU ALL GUYS KNOW :P**


	7. Six

**My apologies to those who have constantly checking this story to see if it has updated (if there's any), well, it's Monday afternoon here, I have just got home from school. You see, I'm a really lazy person. Never opening the pc unless it is really important. Finally, midterms were over so maybe just maybe I can continue updating this story *cross-fingers***

**so...just never mind my short drama there, just proceed to the story itself :)**

**DISCLAIMER: How many times do I have to do this? I'm also waiting for tomorrows episode so nonetheless it's not mine!**

* * *

_**Chapter Six: Savior**_

* * *

**_Slap._**

_"Why did you kissed me?"_

"Oh, yah right! Why did you kissed Spence?!" Aria asked, shocked that I haven't run at this point.

"I thought she was Emily." I said out of nervousness. Spencer's angry face contorted to hurt then back to angry expression.

"YOU THOUGHT I WAS EMILY?!" Spencer literally stormed out of the hallways. Hanna followed.

"Do you know that you were her first kiss?" Aria asked then followed the two afterwards. Emily just stood there still looking at me.

"Kiss me?" Emily asked, folding her arms protectively.

"Emily, I can explain-"

"No. It's totally fine, I've already heard some weird guys fantasizing about kissing me." She sighed. "..here in campus. To gain popularity... You know what I mean...I'm not really interested in other people's problem."

Some weird guys.

Am I weird?

I looked like a kicked puppy, I assume.

"I gotta go." I said to practically no one. I wasn't looking at her eyes. I'm afraid to see the 'I couldn't careless' looked she might give me.

"Okay." She just nods waiting for my answer.

"Okay."

Then by that, she's gone. She walked away from me liked nothing just happened. I just sighed, how can she possibly think of me as some weird guy. I hate my previous action. I hate myself for being such a creep.

* * *

I saw Wren carrying a chair on his way to our next class. It's Mr. Fitz English, it's a lot more earlier though.

"Wren!" I rushed to help him. "Let me help you with that."

"It's okay man, I've got this." He just smile and proceed on moving the chair inside. "It's your chair by the way. I know the F4 are playing tricks, and I'm sorry for ignoring you this morning."

I smiled, at least I know that I still have at least one friend in this school.

"Wren, you didn't have to do this, I know that you just don't want to have a bad reputation here in school."

"I'm sorry. And I'm sorry about your bike too."

"I know. I just have to fix it...Again."

"You do know, I can't have other people see me talking to you. It is okay if I leave?" I sit in the chair, waiting for other students to fill in.

"It's okay man, you can just give me a nod every time we see each other so I know were okay."

"Sorry."

"No really, it's fine."

So that's it.

It's just all me against the F4.

I sighed.

* * *

People keep on chasing me. This Lucas guy_-I heard his name_, he has taken my shoes off. I mean, first I didn't have my chair back in first period, then second I don't have my motor, now even my shoes? I'm so hopeless I should just probably go home.

"Hey there big boy." I am walking into this silent corridor-meaning there's no student when I heard someone called me.

"Huh? Are you talking to me?" I can see that she is a girl, shorter than an ordinary American teenager. She has company. A three guys I think.

"Who else?" She laughed. I know that laugh. Oh boy, trouble. "You put a note in my locker that says that you're so lonely and that you would do anything if me and maybe my friends over here will give you a company." This three guys held me so I can't move. I tried to fight back but they are so much taller that I can't barely wiggle my arms. "You're not a bad lay, I thought."

"What?! Are you going to rape me?"

"You tell me." And then she started kissing me. My jaw. My cheeks. I tried to make it stop but I can't move, this three guys were so strong.

"What are you doing?"

The girl stopped kissing me and face the girl where that voice came from.

"Emily?"

_*I'm not really interested in other people's problem.*_

__"Spencer told us to do this-" the boy whose holding my right arm said.

"Let him go." she just said it like she's in no fear of this three guys.

"Huh? But-" this girl, whose been harassing me, interjected.

"I said, LET HIM GO."

They loosen their grip on me and run as fast as they could.

"Thank you." I said, I'm still embarrassed about on what I did earlier.

"Don't get the wrong idea." She spun and walk at the opposite direction. "I just dislike this sort of thing."

_Even if my desk or my shoes disappear, it's okay._

_I'll get over it right away._

_But I don't know how to respond to this sort of kindness._

* * *

**You know, I'm a tomily shipper myself but don't worry, she'll just bring Spencer and Toby closer that you think.**

**FOODS FOR YOUR THOUGHTS?**

**HIT REVIEW AND TELL ME WHAT YOU THINK.**


	8. Seven

**THIS IS A FILL IN FOR MY ALMOST 3 WEEKS MIA. ENJOY!**

**HEY, a glimpse on EzRia action ahead. [though, I'm sad about everything in the show :(]**

**DISCLAIMER: NO for the nth time, PLL's not mine :(**

* * *

_**Chapter Seven: Revenge and the Cupcakes**_

* * *

After what happened yesterday, my anger to Spencer just increased. You know, I've never hated any girl before but I think she's an exemption. She's so mean to me, and I don't even know what I've done to deserve that kind of treatment.

I'm felling so brave right now. Because of the yesterdays incident, I will never think twice of what I intended to do, here, in front of school, I will humiliate one Spencer Hastings with the whole student bodies watching.

I am heading into their famous lockers when I heard someone's laughing inside our English room, you know, the class where Mr. Fitz didn't let me in.

"So you are joking now?" I can hear Mr. Fitz voice. Oh, so he is talking to somebody. A co-teacher maybe?

"I'm always joking!"

That voice!

I can't see the girl's face earlier because of his angle, but now...

Aria?

Aria's having an affair with my English teacher?

"You better go now, I can sense eyes watching us."

"Okay. Bye." Aria planted a kiss on Mr. Fitz lips before leaving.

I walk in the opposite direction, because I'm afraid that she might see me.

Okay, that was just totally weird. _And gross at the same time._

Finally, I saw Spencer talking to Hanna into one of the many hallways of this school. She's facing me, so she saw me walking to her. Before she even got a chance to say a word, I throw the red slush drink I was holding into her face. Hanna just stood there, wide-eyed looking at Spencer who just also stood there, doing nothing. I can hear people gasped. After I regain my posture I run, as fast as I could.

_**Phew.**_

_**Phew.**_

_**Phew.**_

I did it.

I finally, finally got my sweetest revenge to my so-called mortal enemy Spencer.

I am so proud of myself.

* * *

People's been looking at me strangely after earlier's happenings. I mean, I can't blame them, they probably admire me now because of my braveness. I can tell.

I saw Emily, she's talking her bag and few books from her locker.

"Hey, heading home?" I said, smiling proudly like an idiot.

"Why did you do that?" She asked.

"Did what?"

"You know what I mean." I shrugged. "Slushied Spencer? Really, are you an idiot?"

"She deserve that." I said, and I can clearly see that she's pretty taken aback on what I had just said.

"No one deserves to be slushied." She walked out, just like every other girls in tv or movies.

"Why so angry at me now?"

"She's sick." She looked back. "I need to bring her home."

* * *

What a douche? Of course Emily, will be mad.

She's HER best friend after all.

It's a typical day in the bakeshop, Caleb's making this message cupcakes for someone else's birthday.

Message Cupcake.

I can make those and give them to Emily to say sorry.

I'll just make Caleb give it to Hanna, besides I think he already got her phone number.

_The message cupcake says : I am sorry for everything._

I put it in a special box and gave it to Caleb.

"You sure, Hanna's coming here later?"

"I'm pretty sure bro, she just called, like two minutes ago. I'll make sure Emily receive this."

"Okay. You know I'll better get home, lot of homework. I'll promise to fill in for you next Saturday."

"Okay. See you tomorrow."

* * *

_[No one's POV]_

Caleb's clearing one of the tables when Hanna walks in.

"Hey Caleb."

Caleb immediately run into the back of the counter to get Emily's message cupcakes.

"Hey, can you do me a favor?" He showed her the message cupcakes. "Toby made this, can you please-"

Hanna snatched the box even before Caleb can finished his sentence. "Sure, I'll give it to her."

He just smiled. "Thank you," looking at the cakes, he asked her. "So what's your order Miss Beautiful?"

* * *

Hanna's walking into this large home holding the message cupcakes.

She's wearing a smile that can clearly light everybody's places.

She open this big room and enter without even asking for permission.

"Hey, how do you feel?" Hanna asked, taking a sit on one of her friends sofa located just beside the bed.

"Worse."

"Don't be sad Spence, look!" Hanna giggly give Spencer the box. "Toby made you a message cupcake!"

"Maybe there's a poison in it." Spencer said, contrary to her action which is taking the box to see the message. "I am sorry for everything."

"He's sorry Spence."

Spencer just blushed and take a bite on one of the cupcakes.

"It actually tastes good." She just smiled and continue eating the rest of it. "You want some?"

"Nah, I'm good."

* * *

[Toby's POV]

The following day, students weren't that big problem anymore. They put their shits in place and I think that, that is a really good progress. The F4 walks in and everybody give them space. I keep on looking on Emily to see if she's still mad at me and maybe later I can preferably ask her about what she thinks of the cupcakes_- Caleb told me yesterday that Hanna have no second thoughts on doing the favor so yeah, I think she got it._ Spencer took a glance on me, I expected a death glare but she just give a smile_- if I haven't know her, I would probably think that she just blushed in front of the school while glancing at me. _

_What are you thinking TOBY?_

_Of course she hasn't forgiven you so it's just all your imagination._

_**Sigh.**_

_Her smile is haunting me._

_Guilt maybe?_

_But no, I saw something there._

_It's nothing like Aria's when smiling with Ezra, or even Hanna's when flirting with Caleb._

_Weird._

* * *

**[a/n]: another short chapter, but hey, this is just a fill in.**

**OK maybe I will be able to post another update next week.**

**I'm sorry, hectic schedule. **

**For awhile just enjoy this :)**

**Reviews for motivations are very much appreciated.**

**follows and favorites were too. :)**


	9. Eight

**a/n: I'm BACK!**

**expect more updates to come (if you want you can just check this 10844054-meeting-the-flower-four-prologue) **

**ANYWAYS REVIEWS ARE VERY MUCH APPRECIATED!**

DISCLAIMER: YES , PLL is mine, though just in my wide range of imagination, ONLY :)

* * *

**_Chapter Nine: Jealous_**

* * *

**Toby's POV**

I can't think of anything besides Spencer's smile that day. I mean, what the hell does it mean? Is she…. like you know, crazy? I'm her mortal enemy; I just threw her some slushy last week, for Pete's sake! I want to ask her though but I'm afraid I made myself a fool. I just…. CAN'T! It'll be awkward. I'll be doomed for life.

The cheap Motorola phone vibrated inside my pocket. I get it and see that I received an anonymous text from god-knows-who. I opened it and read the message.

_Thanks for doing what you did. I really appreciate it._

_- Emily F. x_

I can't believe my eyes! Did Emily Fields just texted me? The F4 member Emily Fields?

I immediately saved her number and think of a nice message to reply.

Unfortunately though, I don't know what to say. Or the better to put it is that I don't know what kinds of words are right to say.

Should I go with_ 'its fine. You don't have to say thanks'_? Nah, that would be too formal.

DELETE! DELETE! DELETE!

Why can't I say anything? It's just a text.

On my way to English class, I accidentally bumped into someone. Because you know…I'm still trying to compose a message for Emily.

"Toby!" chimed in the voice I could be mistaken of.

I looked up from my phone and looked at whose talking. Positive! It is non-other than Spencer Hastings. "Hi Spencer." I pause, trying to think of what kind of words to say to her. Then it hits me, I'm actually having a conversation with my enemy. "Glad to see that you're okay." I smiled a little, I don't really know how to act around her.

To my surprise, she smiled widely "I wasn't able to say thank you for what you did… But here I am so, thank you."

I don't know what she is talking about. Still I said, "Your welcome." Whatever. I went back on composing a message for Emily, while entering the classroom. I can see that… well, she wasn't here at moment. It's just me, Spencer and some student body around so I went asking, "Where is your posse?" I turned towards Spencer who is walking not a little behind me.

"You mean the F4?"

I narrowed my eyes on her, was the two different? "Yeah."

"They all went to the pool. Em's practicing for the week's meet." Wait? Emily swims? "Who were you texting?" she snatched the phone from my hand before I even got a chance to answer. Her face fell a little when her eyes landed on the screen. She's quick to posture herself, thinking I didn't saw it. "You're texting Emily?"

I don't know how to answer that so I just nod.

She just give my phone back and proceed on walking to her seat.

What is her damn problem?

One minute she is talking to me, and then she just ignores me like I wasn't even there.

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was about ten minutes before the bell when the girls walked in.

The girls went and say hi to Spencer before talking their usual seats, besides Emily for that matter, she took the seat beside Toby.

"I never got a reply." She talked to Toby silently, wishing that Mr. Fitz wouldn't come sooner than the bell. "I'm starting to get the idea that maybe Han got the wrong number from Caleb's phone."

Toby smiles before he answers, "I got your text. I just don't know what to reply." By the last sentence, Toby's voice got a little gentler. "Anyways, what is Hanna doing with Caleb's phone?"

Emily flushed. "I don't know."

The two giggled, loud enough for Spencer to hear that'd made her head turned to their direction to see what was actually happening.

A slight fanged of jealousy shot through her system.

_Jealous?_ She thought.

_You can't be jealous with your best friend over a boy. Especially if the boy was named Toby, the lousy new boy who is fearless and defies the F4, Toby._ She practically screamed to herself (in her head).

She turned her focus on the blackboard in front of her thinking that Mr. Fitz will be here sooner rather than later.

* * *

**Toby's POV**

English with Mr. Fitz became my favorite class.

Well, there's a three reason to give:

1) Emily's sitting beside me.

2) Emily is talking to me.

3) Emily….. Just Emily.

I can't brush the smile off my face, so when I walked in to the class, my eyes totally went wide when I see who is sitting in my chair.

"Oh Toby, you're already here!" Spencer say it with too much enthusiasm, my heart goes AWE.

"You're sitting in my chair." I said as I walked towards them.

"I have known that." She says.

Emily who is talking to her before I even got there, smile and break in to our heat conversation. "Don't worry Toby, she's sitting beside you." she gesture her hand on the left side, trying to explain. "It'll be like: Me on the right side, You in the middle and Spencer in the left side, isn't that wonderful?"

"Oh, it is fantastic! Right Toby?" Spencer smiles widely.

"Yeah." I know what's she's doing. "Can I now take my seat?"

Spencer stands up and gesture to the chair, "It's all yours."

* * *

**No One's POV**

It was in the middle of the class when Spencer got a real chance to stare at Toby.

Not the stare-to-death that Spencer give to everyone. No, she is actually examining the features of this Toby guy that Emily was so thrilled about.

She remembered the other day:

_"Have any of you happened to see Toby's eyes. They were like, ocean blue." They were in the cafeteria, eating when Emily brought out the subject._

_"Like my eyes?" Hanna asked while eating her yogurt._

_"No. Yours were like blue gray. As I told you before, Toby's were ocean blue. Like really deep ocean blue."_

_"You're exaggerating!" Spencer interjected. "It was like so normal to me."_

_"So now you finally admit that you were also looking at Toby." Aria teased, it was this kind of conversation that they teased her with any guy that falls out with her mouth._

_"No you idiot. I was just stating the fact. Beside I can see that our little Em here is having a little crush on a certain 'deep ocean blue eyes'." Spencer mimicked Emily's voice that just makes her blushed a little more. The others didn't seem to notice it though, hail to her tan color._

_"What about Chace?" Hanna asked, not so thrilled about the fact that her cousin was being forgotten._

_Chace and Emily were in Mutual Understanding stage of relationship. The one in which they both knew that they were in love with each but doesn't make it official to everyone. Unfortunately, Chace needs to leave for college. He is now in France studying Architecture. He promise though, that he will visit every year, every time he got a lousy schedule, so he can still be in Emily's life and….well in the F4's life. He's like the Big Brother to the girls that Hanna sometimes forgot that he is her cousin._

_"I still love Chace." Emily stated just a little lower than her usual tone of voice._

_Emily wasn't really fond of telling the girls about her relationships, especially not with Chace. She thinks it'll be awkward knowing that they all used to treat him like a Big Brother. Well maybe not her, but you get the point. She also doesn't talk about him in the group, ever since his departure in the airport in which they saw her cry. It was one of those rear moments that they saw her cry. They have only saw her cry twice; the departure of Chace and the other is when her sister die. She was like the sweetest girl in the group and the tough one actually, you wouldn't imagine seeing her in those rear moments._

Spencer's train of thoughts was cut by the bell.

"Spence, you're coming right?" Hanna asked from her behind. She looked at her.

"Yeah..." She stops for a moment. "Yours were Blue Gray."

"What?" Hanna asked, puzzled.

"Nothing." She stands up, and gathers her things.

They walked in the hallways toward the gym, linked in each other's arms, but Spencer couldn't shake the deep ocean blue eyes from her mind.


	10. Nine

**A/N: Sorry, as it takes me alot of time to publish this chapter :( **

**R & R everyone :) please**

* * *

_**Chapter Nine: He's mine to play**_

* * *

**Toby's POV**

Nobody's pushing me around anymore - "Hey Noel! Look whose here?" Noel pushes me to the locker before entering the art class. Well, maybe not as much when I was red tagged. You know what I mean right?

Anyways I walked into my class completely surprise by the presence of the F4's leader Spencer Hastings.

Oh no! Not again?

"Toby Cavanaugh! I know you'd be here." Spencer smirked; I hate it when she smirked.

"Spencer what are you doing here?" I put my bag in the armrest. I wouldn't let her get into me. No, not when I was not in my mood.

"Oh, wouldn't you love to be seatmates with the F4 leader in an art class?"

"Whatever you say Spencer." We are told to draw anything or anyone we liked. Spencer, who clearly should not be in this class, was clueless on what she was supposed to do. "So what are you going to draw F4's leader Spencer Hastings?"

She looked intimidated. "Are you questioning my artistic skills, new boy Toby Cavanaugh?"

"No. I just wanted to ask what your motives in joining this class are. I am so sure it's not me-"

"Of course Toby Cavanaugh! How dare you to think that I joined this class because of you?" Ouch! I wasn't expecting her to be that harsh on me.

"I know Spencer. That's why I am asking you." I picked up the pencil and stared at my empty canvas. I started to draw a circle, well maybe not a circle but a blank face, then start on working with the hair. I know exactly who I was going to draw.

I never got a chance to hear what Spencer was saying so I was completely surprised when she shouts at me.

"You are not listening to any words that came out of my mouth Toby Cavanaugh!" She stands up; the whole class looked at her. "Mind your very own businesses people!"

I tugged her dress to make her sit. "Stop making a scene Spencer. Sit down."

She looked hesitant before she sits down. I watched her, waiting for what she is about to say. She opened and closed her mouth, I saw her looked at my canvas, maybe that's what make her shut up. "Who are you drawing?"

"It's none of your business."

"Well, since I asked you, it becomes my business now." She arched her eyebrow.

"Hmm, it's nothing, just a blank face and curly hair." I lied, and I know that she knows that I lied to her.

"Oh my gosh! You are making a portrait of Emily Fields!" Her loud voice made a several heads turned. Noel Kahn is clearly giving me a death glare now, what? Is he like, have a thing for Emily?

"Why the hell do you care?" She was taken aback on what I had said. It wasn't mean to be in that tone, but I get nervous. And when I get nervous, I shout.

She sits back and starts on working with her drawing.

I can sense her over negative energy in the room. I know she's mad me and that's why she is not talking to me.

The rest of class goes on without a single word from her.

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"Why the hell do you care?" He practically shouts the whole thing in my face. I want to answer back, but I can't think of any reason why I actually care.

Maybe because I'm Emily's best friend.

Maybe because I wasn't a very fan of the fact that he has a crush on my best friend.

Maybe because I don't know why I care.

I slouched back to my sit. I started to work on my canvas, though I haven't really doing any progress as the time goes by.

I still can't figure out why the hell I cared! I freaking hate it!

Spencer Hastings always figures things out!

* * *

**Toby's POV**

It's a Thursday night, so I was in charge to go grocery. It wasn't that much, just a few canned foods, noodles and beers and sodas for our little fridge. I was walking in the sidewalk heading home when I hear some people talking while passing me.

"What is that girl doing kissing the poster?"

"Maybe she's crazy. She's super pretty and hot though." The boy said to the other boy.

I saw her.

Standing in that very alley not too far from where I am standing.

Kissing a poster ad of a guy.

I walked to her.

"Emily…." She pulls back but still keeps a hand in the poster. "What are you doing?" I asked her ridiculously.

"It's not your business, just because I was talking to you doesn't mean we are already friends."

And by that she walked away.

What is her problem anyway?

I finished my portrait that night. I bring it at school because I wanted to give it to her.

She's in the rooftop as I expected.

She smiles genuinely when she sees me. "Do you know the time difference between US and Europe?"

"No. Why?"

"Nothing!" She stands up and beams at me before leaving.

It's so weird; I thought she hated me last night and I never got a chance to give the portrait, DAMN!

I saw Noel and Sean, oh-ow this is not going to be so good.

"So you have a little crush on Em." Sean, drag my collar to the stairs.

"We warned you, didn't we?" Noel said, kicking my fit.

"What are you talking about?" I asked, still wincing from the kick he gave me. We've arrived at the school's parking lot when the first punch land on my face.

"She's not into you, you idiot! She loves Chace! And he is gonna come back here next week."

Then it clicked in me. That must be the guy in the poster.

Chace? Isn't he the model of one of those clothing line in France?

"She'll never gonna like you." Sean practically spit in my face.

"Who gives you the permission to treat him this way?" Shout a feminine voice in my back. I turned around.

"Spencer, this guy's been crushing on Emily. Emily of all people!"

"Leave him alone!" She walks straight to Noel and push him in the arms.

"But Spencer-"

"No Buts! He's mine to play. Only mine!" The guys walked away scared of Spencer's tone of voice. "I'll put red tag on your lockers tomorrow, you dumbass!"

* * *

**Spencer's POV**

"I don't need you to do it!" Toby shouts wiping the blood in his mouth. "I can handle them all by myself."

"You know what Toby? I simple 'thank you' will do." I crossed my arms. What? Aren't I his life saver?

"And why would I thank you? You started all of this. It all started when you put that stupid red tag in my locker! So what exactly is the reason for thanking you? I hate you!"

"Excuse me?" I widened my eye. Nobody ever, as in ever said that they hated me in my entire life. "You hate me?"

"Yeah! I hate that you didn't wear the schools uniform! I hate your lizard like eyes! I hate that you didn't let your hair down! I hate everything about you!"

He storms out after he said everything.

I wanted to scream that I owned this school and that the F4 didn't have to wear uniforms.

I wanted to scream that my eyes were beautiful and that guys would kill to have a chance to actually stare at them for five seconds.

I wanted to scream that I didn't let my hair down, because I didn't want it to get in the way.

I wanted to scream that I'll make his life a living hell after he said that.

But I can't.

I saw a paper crumple in the ground.

I picked it up and un-crumple it to see what is in there.

It is a portrait of Emily.

This is Toby's drawing.

The footnote says: _let's be friends?_

I throw the paper in ground with anger.

_**Why does Emily always getting what I want?!**_


	11. MUST READ! RANT

THIS S NOT A CHAPTER!

As you can see this is a RANT!

FOR EVEYRONE, FYI I did not steal this concept in any other fan-fiction This story is based on the manga** Hana Yori Dango**! I change the characters and lines, and maybe some of the plot, so even if I based it, I still have something in it. So if you think that I stole it from the OTHER FANDOM well might as well question them.

I have nothing against the other story or FANDOM, believe me.

It just sucks when people keep telling you that you stole something, EVEN IF YOUR Not!

This is one of the reasons why I lost my excitement and eagerness to write this.

Anyways, if anyone still like this story to be continued, just comment to give me some motivations. I am so down right now.


End file.
